


The Silver Wolf and The Black Fox

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, aou - Fandom, avengers age of ultron
Genre: I suck at writing, More tags are coming. I have no plot bunnies. im just rolling with it, thank you for even reading this dumbass story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-07 09:28:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7709788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roaming the streets at night as a pure black fox and during the day she spends it as a young fourteen year old girl sleeping in a small alley way nestled in a thick fured over coat. alone until she meets a lone wolf looking for a friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tears Of A Child

"Ssooo Jakie got any friends? a boyfriend maybe?" He asks. Staring at him I raise my eyebrow, Why was he asking questions? normally anyone she would run into would normally just try to killer her or run off. But him? He stayed odd. deciding to answer him I relax my brow and say back. "No. i live alone. Why do you ask?" "Just curios is all. How old are you?" "What does it matter? It's not like we're gonna bcome Bestfriends." "Oh really? How would you know? You can't choose fate sweetheart. By the way i'm sixteen." He says back with a huge grin plastered on his face. rolling my eyes I just decide to give him my age, What could possibley go wrong?? "Dont call me sweetheart, and I'm Fourteen." "Great!" He says glaping his hands so the sound echos around hall way. "Now that we know each other and we both live on the streets each with our own cool little secret come with me!" "Wait what?! I barely know you! I'm not going anywhere until I finish here." "Ok then I'll stay with with you." Rolling my eyes Iccontinue on down the long hall in search of anything useful. something heavy might work for the loner behind me. Maybe a baseball bat too nock him out of my way, and out of my life.


	2. The Loner

Roaming an abandoned building looking for useful things that are sometimes rare. But it

was different in this part of the city, you had to be careful. Turning a corner i walk down the dirty hall way that was riddled with nails and rotting boards. 

 'OOF!" The sound came out of my mouth as I was nicked off my feet onto my back by a silver fured wolf on top of me it's front paws on my chest and it's hackles raised

shifting into my Fox skin I growl slip out underneath it and stand behind it in a defensive position my front paws spread out one paw on either side of my head, head down eyes locked on my atacker and my own hackles raised and growling. 

Spinning around too face me with wise young curious eyes it slowly morphs into a young teen boy. 

With gorgeous ice blue eyes blonde hair and looked around fifteen. He had on a simple loose green shirt and dark brown shorts along with some old run dowd tennis shoes      

still tensed and ready to atack just incase he decides to jump me I stare at him until he finnally speaks

 

"Hi, My name is Jamss. You can call me J though."

 

Considering what to do next I decide to let I gaurd down a little and change back into my regular human form I say back.

"The names Jakie. " 


	3. CHASE

As I leave the abandoned building with J wondering along a little ways ahead of me sniffing for 'intruders as he puts it.  
Coming to an aburbt stop ad I run into the back side of  
James. 

"YIP! Yip yipdy yip yip." I say. 

he looks backat me and raises his fury eyebrow in a 'What the Hell Jakie.' kind of way Then turns his atention back to what ever it was. Shifting back into human I ask him 

"Whats wrong J? You spot a threat? or is it a hotdog?" I joke.  
Morphing into his human form he says back.

"No It's not a hotdog. It's soething else it is sitting atop a building looks like a sniper to me. quick behind me. "

"I'm not a little girl. But we better get out of here. It might be HYDRA." 

"Yeah O.K. follow me. I know where we could go." 

"O.K. lead the way Boss."

"AYE AYE CAPTAIN!"

Rolling my eyes I follow him through back alleys and down busy streets Finally coming to stop in particulary dark sketchy alley.

"Are you planning on killing me? I ask.  
Chuckling a wierdly atrative chuckle he smiles slightly and says.

"No. I'm keeping yousafe. Now hurry up and get in!" 

Wasting no more time and ducking through a flap that he puled aside to give you eaier acsess inside to get inside his home.   
Eyes widening in fear as at least 10 weapons are shoved in My direction I freeze and slowly lift my hands up in a surrender.

Coming in backwafds James starts gabing.

"So how do you like? pretty nice eh? built it myself." he turns around and the smile ,Proud I must add, drops from his face and mumbes something to himself. 

"Hands up where we can see them!" a random armed man comands

"Well balls. we are in some deep shit here." I say.

"I think that now would be a good time to keep that mouth of yours shut Jakie."

"Yeah thats a good idea."

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story so let me know what you think. costroctive critisim would be nice. thanks for reading see you next week!! or sooner. who knows.


End file.
